DBS Rewritten (My ideas on how DBS can be better)
by Superknuckles36
Summary: Here is my ideas on how DBS can be improved. It is not a actual story as i believe i don't have the skills to be a good writer yet but still want to share my ideas to the world. BE give feedback on how i can improve


Hello, thank you for taking your time to read my ideas on how to improve and past DBS arcs/sagas.

I'm mostly going to rant ideas and whatnot on how i would have done the past sagas and maybe get feedback or some person out their can take my ideas and expand upon them i dunno and i don't care. (I also may take some ideas from Youtubers)

Now enough stalling here's my takes and ideas on how Dragon Ball Super should of happened or ideas (oh boy here we go).

Battle of Gods:

Well for the most part I would keep the saga the same. some changes I would make is to make Beerus's power level bigger. Instead of him using 70% of his power, he would use 20-30% mostly because i believe that Goku should not be able to take down Beerus before even the series truly starts. that's about it sense i see battle of gods is fine itself but on the other hand.

Super Saiyan God:

The backstory will stay the same sense im lazy. To start off I want to change the transformation SSG. I believe we all know that Super Saiyan Blue is a controversial topic as the transformation entirely replaces SSG in the Anime (Not in the manga where its used multiple times.). And there was no build up or hype at all. So for this rewrite SSB does not exist but SSG remains but is tweaked. SSG will retain some properties of Blue but be its own thing. How i want God to work is such

In order to get SSG you must be a saiyan of pure heart (Pure Saiyan or not) and either obtain God ki or do the SSG Ritual as how goku obtained SSG and similar to how Vegeta gets Blue in Rezurection F

SSG is not just another power boost (nor does its "power boost" be used in base form or other transformations) but is an alternative to SSJ, if i were to give it a power multiplier anyways i would say 25x that way SSJ1-3 (SSJ1 being a 50x multiplier, 2 being 100x, and 3 being 400x) would still have some use, the user must clear their mind and be calm to use the form to its fullest, when developed it allows its user to access new techniques that a mortal could never access (like Hakai...ooh foreshadowing), better up old ones (10x Kamehameha anyone?), and acts like another base form (no power drain) and its multiplier grows as its user does developing the form (maybe a max of 75X).

And can't stack SSJ with it and make a transformation like blue sense it still is a Super saiyan transformation.

And would have a "Blue Evolution" like transformation as well, I would either call it SSGA(Ascended) or SSGE(Evolution) turning to a 150x multiplier and magnifying the users senses and emotions (EX: if the user is angry he will be in a full on rage and lose control like SSJ Broly,) making it a double edged sword. I would also make the color orange or a maroon.

Phew...that was alot to cover, but trust me it gets longer, im only just beginning.

Resurrection F:

Or should i say...Dragon Ball Super Cooler's Revenge!

Now hear me out. I'm not sure if this is a controversial opinion but...Frieza should have never came back in super...twice. He should of stayed dead and be known as the first truly menacing and pure evil monarch than the Saturday morning cartoon villain that he is in super. So i decided to bring his non canon(maybe) brother into super (if broly did it, so can cooler).

Here is how i believe This Arc should begin. Btw i'm not gonna go into that much detail just a rough outline on how it would go.

*Flashback to when frieza was turned into mecha frieza*

This scene will be retconned to include cooler in his 4th form (final form frieza). We see cooler and king cold looking into the window in a ship seeing frieza being put back together with mechanical parts. Cooler and king cold could have a conversation about how Frieza needs to train so what happened in the Namek saga will never happen again. A little later we see Frieza and Cooler have some passive aggressive banter about how cooler never is around, how supposedly weak frieza is to cooler, and how they should have a quick sparring match to prove who truly is better.

*Quick note on cooler's personality, think of it as a mix between his portrayal in the OG Cooler movie and how TFS's DBZ Abridged handled Cooler* So the frost demons fight out in the middle of space with the fight first showing Cooler and Mecha Frieza as equals but then showing how strong is Cooler is by demolishing frieza like broly in DBS Broly. But before Cooler deals the final blow, King Cold intervenes telling them that is enough and convincing them that no matter what the universe will still tremble to their feet. Frieza clearly annoyed flys back to cold, Cooler smirking flys back to cold as well, So they all go inside and Cold asks Cooler to come with them to Earth to kill Goku, Cooler declines saying that "killing a monkey should be no problem for the both of them", as the Cold clan should while staring at Frieza the entire time annoying Frieza even more, as such Cold and frieza leave...fast forward to a day later, Cooler is on an unnamed planet with Thouser, Dore, and Neiz (Similar to how the OG cooler movie started) with Thouser receiving a message saying that his father and brother, King Cold and Frieza have been...le killed. Cooler, after processing, says that he needs they need to train so that he can have his revenge...not just avenge his family's death, but to avenge his clan's honor, he knows that the frieza's empire will fall and does not want to take the reigns. He simply wants to take the life of Goku and achieve a power that not even his species could achieve. And once again fast forward to present day (or after BOG) Sorbet, Shisami, and tagoma, are arguing about how to revive Frieza (basically how rezurection f started) but instead of going to earth to get the dragon balls, they remember frieza has a brother and instead go and find cooler. After finding cooler (don't know how they find him, but they do.) and explain that they are desperate for cooler to rebuild the Frieza's empire and need a leader such as cooler. Cooler thinking it over agrees on one condition, they must bring him to earth so he can kill Goku, and take it over. Making it the center of the new Cooler empire. And when they do fight, if they interfere they will die. After Sorbet agrees to his conditions, they go on Sorbet's ship and set off to earth.

The events before cooler arrives on earth are similar to Resurrection f, with Vegeta convincing Whis to take him in for training, Goku and Vegeta learning about their flaws and ultra instinct on Beerus's planet (yes im keeping ultra instinct in this rewrite). Fast forward too coolers arrival. Krillen, Tien, Roshi, Piccolo, Gohan, Jaco, and Bulma all arrive where Cooler lands. Cooler, Thouser, Dore, Neiz, Shisami, Sorbet, and tagoma, come out of the ship. The Z-fighters, shocked thinking Cooler is Frieza. Cooler, with a cold stare explains that he is Frieza's Brother and his here to seek vengeance against Goku. The Z-fighters, taking their stance telling them they will take him about. Cooler having no quarrel with them commands his army to attack (Thouser, Shisami, etc except sorbet as he is not a fighter).

So the z-fighters fight against Cooler's army just like in the movie (just remove every unnamed soldier) with bulma trying to contact whis to get goku and vegeta on earth. Fast forward and the z-fighters have defeated the army and whis gets bulmas message. The Z-fighters power up and Goku and vegeta instant transmission on earth and meet cooler. Cooler, explains how he has been training for years so that he can finally end goku's life and restore his clan's honor. Goku, realising Cooler won't leave quietly, challenges Cooler. Vegeta intervenes and says something like "something does not seem wright, he's hiding something kakarot", Goku replying with something like "I know, he won't just show up in that form without having some crazy power, it's making me excited" he then jumps to cooler. Cooler asking Goku to transform into the Super Saiyan form that killed his family with Goku agreeing, transforming into SSJ1. Cooler unimpressed "This is the supposed legendary Super saiyan that ended my bloodlines empire...pathetic", then proceeds to power up and charge at goku.

Then a fight scene would occur just like just like Rezurection f with vegeta intervening and cooler making snide remarks. Goku and Cooler would the land back complimenting each other fighting spirit. Cooler would then say something that over his years of training he found a new transformation that surpasses even his base form. Goku confused asking something like "Base form? Wait you mean that is your base form?". Cooler would then explain his species "You see monkey, what do you know about the frost demons?" "Not as much as i should know" Goku would reply. "You see, The form i am in is what our true appearance is, the forms, that vegeta must have encountered were transformations our species developed to help control our power as most of our species could not handle the power and go crazy...unlike my family who were satisfied with their power and almost never trained, I learned to handle this form and now I have achieved a new form that combines every pass transformation turning me into the ultimate Frost Demon.". Cooler would then Transform into his most well known transformation we see at the end of Cooler's Revenge (Take a shot everytime Form or transformation is used. Also feel free to throw this dialogue in the trash). Goku responds by transforming in SSG (insert dialogue here).

They both fight with at first being equals until cooler gets the upper hand and ragdolls Goku. Goku wondering why for some reason his god form was weaker than SSJ1 when it was more powerful when fighting beerus. It gets to the point where Goku is slammed to the ground going back to base with Cooler about to kill him with a supernova. Until Beerus and whis finally shows up, his arrival distracts Cooler and he stops his attack, fearful of the god of destruction. This gives Goku enough time to escape and gives Vegeta the opportunity to get a cheap shot in on Cooler. Vegeta addressing Cooler telling him he is his opponent now and a better challenge than kakarot. Cooler coming back to his senses shares a dialogue with him, "Oh Prince, you really think I care about a challenge? I just want to kill Goku, but sense you want to die so bad, i may be able to grant your wish" Vegeta than proceeds to transform into SSG shocking Goku as he did not know. "By training with whis, i have attained God Ki allowing me to transform into that exact same state without the ritual" Vegeta would probably say. But before fighting, he takes a breath and his power rises

Vegeta completely dominates Cooler shocking Goku, Vegeta's pride and showboating are gone and all that is left is the warrior to take down cooler. Vegeta explains to Goku after testing SSG on Beerus's planet he realized it's not just another power boost but a key to access a whole new way to fight, by relaxing the mind he finds a way to fully utilize SSG which is why Goku struggles in SSG as he only uses it as a power boost. Fast forward and cooler is on the ground and Vegeta reverts back to base form saying he is so weak he could finish him without SSJ, but when deal the final blow until… "Vegeta look out!"...and Vegeta is struck with sorbet's laser gun, not wounding Vegeta that hard but allowing cooler to fly up in the air. "Well it looks like your pride got the best of you Prince...as a thank you sorbet…" Cooler proceeds to blow up Sorbet "Such a shame you did not remember our conditions, but so have i" Cooler proceeds to charge up his supernova again but making it way bigger with the intent to blow up the planet. "I should have done this from the very beginning but I also let my pride get the best of me, if it was not for my loyal underlings i may not still breathe". Goku all healed up gives vegeta a senzu, they come to the realization that they have to team up again and use up all that they got to deflect his attack.

After. "Even if i use my God form Kakarot, it won't be enough as its power doesn't even rival our SSJ2" So after transforming into their most powerful transformation (Goku:SSJ3 and Vegeta:SSJ2) they fire a combined Kamehameha and Final Flash, Sending it towards the SuperNova.

Their attack pushes the Massive Ki Ball towards Cooler along with the Combination attack, pushing cooler out of the atmosphere and towards the sun. Cooler than realizes that he does not have enough energy to push it back and slowly turns back into his Final Form Frieza Form (say that 5 times fast). Back on earth Goku and Vegeta fall to the ground in there base forms saying they did it and everyone goes to Bulma's place to celebrate and have a party. But little do they know Cooler, on the cusp of death, uses all his remaining energy to move the Ki ball away and barely survives, floating in space he realizes that no matter how much he trains the saiyans will just be stronger no matter what and comes to the conclusion that he needs to find someone else to do the job. So he flies off with the intention of going to the nearest Frieza Empire owned planet to heal his wounds and to take control of the empire so he can fulfill his new goal (Setting up his later appearance and the Broly movie). Goku sensing what little ki Cooler has left. Lets him go so he could be a better fight later, and challenge him one-on-one.

And that is how i would change the Resurrection F Arc. I hope you like the changes, feel free to give feedback and tell me if i should continue rewriting the other arcs. Until then, thank you for taking your time to read my garbage.


End file.
